YuGiOh Fanfiction Meme
by Misaku
Summary: I came across the meme and had to write my own! Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**Yugioh Fanfiction Meme  
So, I saw some people writing these memes. I've always wanted to do one, but I never actually got to because most involve drawing and, well, my drawings are horrible. So my friend and I decided to complete this meme. I didn't make the meme, I don't know who did originally, but credit goes to them. I just filled out the answers. This is an insane meme, and somehow Yami ended up acting more like Yugi than Yami and Kaiba acts like a sex-obsessed teenager. Rated T for suggestive themes and language. Really, though, it's probably better if you don't take this seriously. I had a ton of fun writing it, but it's pretty much some crack mini-fics. What is read cannot be unread...**

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Kaiba, Yami (no Yugi), Bakura, and Marik (the hikari).

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Misaku, trying to meet Seto Kaiba and see if he's really that sexy in real life, enlisted the help of Bakura and Marik to break into Kaiba Corp. Bakura walks around the building, finally reaching the right spot.

"Marik, hand me the grappling hook."

"HOLY SHIZ You have a grappling hook?" Misaku freaks out. Marik groans. He's extremely tired of Misaku's fangirl behavior. However, Bakura loved showing off.

"Just wait! We have all the important spy gear. We even have those awesome spy suits-"

"Kura!" Marik interrupts, pouting, "Can we just get on with this? You promised we'd spend the day together!"

Misaku squeals and has major nosebleed over the thiefshipping-ness, causing the guards to find them. Knowing that this was the notorious thief Bakura they'd caught, they go to Kaiba's room. They knock and wait to be acknowledged. Misaku doesn't give a crap about waiting and barges in.

"That's weird. Kaiba's paranoid so normally the door would be locked..." Misaku's thoughts would be cut off as she interrupts Kaiba and Yami's makeout session. Everyone else saw, and Kaiba's so mad he bitch-slaps Misaku with his briefcase. Misaku has another nose-bleed, though no one knew if it was from seeing Kaiba and Yami with their tongues down each others' throats or the briefcase bitch-slap.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Yami wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He'd just gotten a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and he was working hard to make it successful.

"This farm will be great in no time!" Sugoroku yelled over. Most people, Yami included, just called him grandpa though.

"Hey, Grandpa! Yeah, it's really shaping up, isn't it? I hope it'll be great for when my brother Yugi moves in next year!"

"I'm sure it will be." Yami smiled, then ran off for town. He saw Bakura on the sides of the street, begging Marik for some money to get back to his home town. Something like PoPo Valley. Marik looked annoyed, but Yami overheard them talking about Bakura moving into the Blue Bar with Marik. Marik saw Yami and smiled in greeting. Bakura just tugged on Marik's sleeve to get Marik's attention again, pouting. Yami nodded to him and went to the Inner Inn.

No one greeted him at the front desk, so the owners must be out. Yami walked up the stairs, turning to the room on the left.

_'I hope I made it in time,'_ Yami though, _'He tends to get up and leave at weird hours...'_

Yami nervously fingered the blue feather in his hands, and knocked at the door. he tried to even his breathing, but his chest still felt tight. he wasn't used to being nervous, it was a weird feeling. Most of the time he was confident about everything. But the feather... This was also something new to him.

Right when he was about to leave, the door opened, with Kaiba standing there. He stood aside to allow Yami to enter. Yami did, but before he could say anything Kaiba spoke.

"You know I move around a lot. I have to leave." He stated evenly.

"You can't!" Yami pretty much yelled. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Yami looked him in the eye. He holds out the feather. Kaiba looked at it for a moment, then accepted it without a word.

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

Oh Gods, where to start? My main loved pairing is Prideshipping (though it's closely followed by Thiefshipping) and it's always getting in the way when I try to read anything Puzzleshipping. If Kaiba and Yami are in the same scene... *nose bleed*

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Kaiba... I love you and you just have to accept that!" Yami would just suddenly declare his love. Kaiba's eyes widen in amazement for a moment, then he smirks.

"Okay."

**What would their first date be like?**

"Yami, if you don't let me take this blindfold off..." Kaiba left the threat open-ended. Yami scowled.

"Kaiba, you're the one always going on about how I need to trust you. How can I trust you if you don't trust me?"

Kaiba shut up.

Soon, he felt the car stop. He didn't know who had taught Yami to drive, but it made him a bit annoyed that he never had the chance to teach Yami himself. The door opened and Yami ordered him to get out. Yami grabbed Kaiba's hand and led him around. Kaiba was secretly thankful; he didn't feel safe with the blind fold on. It had a lot of... Negative memories. Knowing Yami was there helped. He heard kids around him. Where were they? He felt Yami get higher, and tug on his arm.

"Come on, climb up. Take off your shoes first." Kaiba growled a bit, but took off his shoes.

"How the hell am I supposed to climb up something I can't see?" Yami just tugged more. Kaiba growled more in response.

"You're acting like Yugi." Yami wasn't sure how to take this comment.

"Are you telling me that the great Seto Kaiba can't get over a mere loss of sight?" He taunted.

Kaiba climbed up in two seconds. He nearly fell when he got up, though. The floor was... Bouncy. Yami tried not to laugh, knowing it would hurt Kaiba's pride and make him more pissed off than he already was.

"Okay, now..." Yami pulled off the blind fold. Kaiba resisted the urge to blink as his eyes adjusted.

"Where the hell are we?" Yami couldn't hold back his laugh this time. Kaiba just looked so mad.

"We're in a moon bounce!" Yami explained.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's what we're in. You bounce around in it! Aibou likes them, so I decided to take you to one."

"Yugi liking it should have been the first hint to not take me to one." Yami thought Kaiba looked very cute when he was sulking. And pouting. Not like he'd tell Kaiba that.

"Oh come on. They're fun!" Yami demonstrated bouncing. Kaiba nearly fell over. Kaiba was about to leave, so Yami tackled Kaiba. Kaiba ended up laying beneath him, being pinned down by Yami. Kaiba flipped him over and smirked.

"Now I see how this could be fun..."

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Yami looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing Kaiba's Battle City trench coat. Yami had been waiting for Kaiba to get home from work, and saw the coat lying on the bed. It was just one short look in the closet until he found the black shirt that went with it. Yami was still wearing his own leather pants though. They actually matched the outfit pretty well. The only thing was those arm belts. Yami just couldn't get them buckled!

Yami started to struggle with the arm belts again, and he jumped when he heard sniggering. He turned to glare at Kaiba, who had been watching him struggle with the belts. Kaiba walked over and fixed the arm belts easily. Yami straightened out the coat and looked at the mirror again. Kaiba looped his arms around Yami's waist.

"What is it, Seto?" Yami leaned back against Kaiba.

"I get home to find you wearing my clothes and you have to ask that?"

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Jounouchi laughed. Now that Yami and Kaiba were going out, he could be mean to Kaiba and not get murdered. Or at least that's what he thought as he ran out of Kaiba's room with a rare card. He hadn't expected to see Kaiba on the other end of the room, glaring.

"What do you have there, Mutt?" He snarled.

"Nothin'. What's it to ya?" Jounouchi gulped, hoping he didn't sound as freaked out as he felt.

"Oh really?" Kaiba slowly walked to Jounouchi until he was backed up against the wall. "Then why are you so... nervous?" Kaiba loved seeing Jounouchi looked so terrified of him. He was about to take the card back when...

"Seto?" Yami walked in. His expression hardened when he saw the scene. "What's going on?"

"A certain mutt stole a card of mine. A rare card." Kaiba never once looked away from Jounouchi. Yami thought about what he could do to keep Jounouchi from being briefcase bitch-slapped.

_'Jou...'_ Yami groaned mentally,_ 'Why are you so stupid?'_

"Jounouchi, give Seto the card back."

"Oh so now you're on his side?" Jounouchi yelled.

The evening didn't end pleasantly for anyone.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"Let's play a game. I have an town, and so do you, and whoever's is destroyed first loses!" Bakura declared to Atemu. Atemu smiled politely, but responded,

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for a children's game."

Bakura swore he would get revenge on the pharaoh ever since.

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

Ryou looked at the apples. He was making some apple pie since Marik was coming over, and it had to be just perfect.

"Bakura, will you please get me a bag?" No response. Not even whining.

"Bakura?"

Oh no.

Ryou frantically ran around the store, looking for his yami. By the time he found him, Ryou was flushed and panting. Bakura was sitting on the ground in the under wear section, a bra on his head and other random objects he must've grabbed along the way sprawled out around him. Things from a blow up pool to a box of tampons.

"You look flushed. And you're panting. Did you just have sex?"

How did Bakura make it sound like he was just asking an average question. Ryou blushed, his face getting even more red.

"Bakura!" Ryou pouted, "Get up. Let's go."

Ryou crossed his arms. Bakura grumbled. They didn't end up getting apples.

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Jounouchi gon' get briefcase bitch-slapped!

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"Yami! Finally I'll defeat you at a game!" Kaiba announces. Yami sighs.

"Fine, Seto. But if I win, I get to be on top tonight."

... Yami was a happy seme that night.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

_I got 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Yum._

"Let's go in there!" Anzu suggested.

The group, which consisted of Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Yami, and even Kaiba (who had been dragged along by Yami), had already decided to let Anzu choose what to do that night (except for Kaiba, who had some not-so-nice words about the girl). She had, of course, decided to go clubbing. Surprisingly, kaiba didn't argue as much with this. They thought it was because Yami had calmed him, but really it was because he was thinking about the super close, super hot dancing. Either way it had to do with Yami.

As soon as they walked in through the door, it was obvious there was something great going on. All the lights were focused on the stage. 'Paralyzer' was playing, it was maybe 20 seconds into the song. As the group got to the stage, they all nearly fell over. There _was_ something great going on... A striptease. By none other than Ryuuji Otogi. When they got there, Otogi had already cast his shirt off. Kaiba swore some girls were already having orgasms right there on the floor. Jounouchi covered Yugi's eyes, but Yugi blushed and moved his hand away. Yami couldn't help relating the song to Kaiba. Anzu's eyes were all over Otogi, and Honda was nearly pushing Anzu out of the way to look. Otogi was skilled... Very skilled. Mai was already on stage, only to be pushed off by some girl who worked there. The name tag read 'Emalie,' and Mai swore to get revenge on every girl named Emalie after that, but thank all girls named Madison, since some worker girl named Madison was the one who pulled Kaiba on stage. Well, Kaiba knew pretty much every form of dance, and he wasn't about to get shown up by Otogi of all people. Yami decided to ask Kaiba to dance like that more often, and never really could listen to 'Paralyzer' without getting... excited... ever again.

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors! **_

Oh God... I don't think I even know three authors on here well enough to tag anyone... Umm... Do this meme if you want to! (I'm so tempted to tag Red, Green, and Blue)


End file.
